


The Stench, The Stench of Summer SOCKS

by orphan_account



Series: The Missing Socks [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gerard Way is A Sock, M/M, Sock Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester puts on a sock puppet show for Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stench, The Stench of Summer SOCKS

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to all of the people in the gsa at my school bc it's sick as frick and everyone in it is sick as frick and equality is sick as frick and i just
> 
> sick
> 
> as
> 
> frick

Phil Lester giggled to himself as he drew a pair of eyes on the sock he wore on his hand. “Dan, look!” he said. “It’s me as a sock!” 

Dan laughed. “That’s cute, Phil. Do a puppet show with it.”

Phil nodded and walked across Dan’s bedroom to stand behind a desk. He stuck the sock above the desk. He couldn’t see anything except the back of the desk, but he didn’t need to see in order to put on a puppet show.

“Hi!” said the puppet. “I’m Phil! I-“

All of a sudden, Phil’s voice faltered. Something hard was inside the puppet’s mouth hole, where his hand was.

Still keeping his head under the table, Phil squeezed the puppet’s mouth shut a bit. He heard Dan moan loudly from the other side of the desk, and suddenly, Phil knew what was in the sock puppet’s mouth.

This would be fun. 

Phil squeezed the mouth harder. He moved his hand, so the puppet was deep-throating Dan’s penis. 

“God, Phil…”

“Does my baby like that?” Phil made the puppet ask whilst moving the mouth of it while it was still around Dan’s penis.

“Yes, daddy, Dan really likes that-“

Dan’s voice faltered when Phil began squeezing the penis with his entire fist. The puppet looked like it was devouring it. 

Dan gasped. “Phil, that hurts-“

Phil squeezed harder. Dan tried to back away, but Phil had clamped his puppet’s mouth around Dan’s penis. He wouldn’t let go. 

“Let go, Phil, let go! Please!”

Phil held on for dear life. “Never!” he made the puppet say.

Dan had to get his penis away before Phil broke it off. He grabbed a knife from on top of the desk and cut Phil’s hand off. 

Phil screamed and fell to the ground, but the puppet was still biting down on Dan’s penis. He screamed and backed away from the desk, but the puppet still held on, with blood from Phil’s severed hand trailing behind it. 

Dan pulled the hand out of the sock. He expected it to put up a fight, but the hand was limp.

The hand wasn’t alive. The sock puppet was.

“Get off!” Dan screamed, “Get off, or else!”

The puppet remained relentless, not letting go of the penis. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Dan grabbed the knife from his desk and sliced off his penis. The sock fell to the ground, now limp, like Phil and his hand.

Dan stood in the center of the room as blood poured out of his hole. Then, Dan went limp, too.

The sock puppet stood up and crawled over to Dan. “I know all of your secrets,” it hissed. “I know everything about you.”

A foot erupted from the sock. A leg erupted from the foot, and a crotch from the leg, and another leg from the crotch, and a foot from the other leg, and a torso from the hips, and so on, until finally, standing in the middle of the room was none other than Gerard Way.

“My socks are full of mysteries,” he said, “and so am I.” With that, Gerard collapsed back into the sock, and the sock grew wings, flying out of the window and into the night to catch its next victim.


End file.
